


ghost of you

by ayykaashi



Series: AkaKuro Week 2017 [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro Week 2017, Akakuro - Freeform, Established Relationship, Ghost!kuroko, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayykaashi/pseuds/ayykaashi
Summary: One year after Kuroko's death, Akashi meets Kuroko again in his apartment, breaking things and haunting him in general. [Ghost!Kuroko] || DAY 4: meditation + "at one point, i thought he was god."





	

**Author's Note:**

> the idea of ghost kuroko amuses me so much so here! although this came out more as a humor fic than a serious one dnfdnvjhsbds  
> please give all the short fics in this series a read! :D thanks and enjoy!

“So…you’re telling me that right now, you’ve taken… _interest_ in this person called Kuroko Tetsuya?”

“Yes.”

“And you do realize that this person you speak of has the same name as our deceased friend, Kuroko Tetsuya?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. Okay then.” Midorima took a deep breath and a swing of his cooling tea. “I won’t question that. However, I am curious about one thing—are you going after him because he’s his own person, or because he has Kuroko’s name?”

Akashi chuckled. “I’m going after him because he _is_ Tetsuya, silly Shintarou.”

Midorima stared at him. “Kuroko has been dead for a year now, Akashi.”

“I know.” Akashi said with a somewhat eerie smile. “The Kuroko now is the Kuroko of the past. Same person.”

Silence took over them and Midorima continued staring. Then, he said, “Are you telling me Kuroko is alive?”

Akashi waved his hand. “That’s not it, Shintarou,” he said, “It’s a ghost. Kuroko’s ghost.”

“… _What_.”

“Yes, it’s his ghost,” Akashi repeated, “He’s currently haunting my new apartment for some reason. He was breaking things here and there and it worried me that I might have an intruder. However, at one point, I thought he was god finally giving signs to take me for all my sins. Turns out it was just Tetsuya.”

 Midorima blinked. “…Can you tell me how you met, exactly?” Midorima’s voice grew weak and lost, almost in disbelief. “I’d…I’d like to know.”

“Well…”

 

* * *

 

One year ago, Kuroko Tetsuya died in a tragic freak accident that was meant to kill Akashi.

That time, with Akashi driving, some goons tinkered with his car so that his car would malfunction and crash, then detonate a bomb in the passenger seat. However, that time, Kuroko was in the passenger seat, so when the car crashed, he was the first in line to be hit with the explosion. He suffered heavy organ damage and was still alive when he was rushed to the hospital, but was declared dead on arrival.

Akashi was never really the same after that.

Those involved were rightfully sentenced to jail, and some were found at the bottom of lakes and rivers, swimming with the fishes. While justice was served, nobody could bring back the love of his life and his happiness.

Akashi couldn’t live with the grief and pain, so he moved out of his estate and into a luxurious apartment just on the border of city and town, for a fresh new start. In his new place, he kept things clean, crisp and simple, trying hard not to let anything get to him too much.

It was then he stared meditating in order to control his feelings and emotions. His heart may have stopped, but the world will not and he knew life had to go on. He had the business to run and people to deal with, so he invested himself in his new hobby of meditating. Inner peace was something he had lost sight of long ago, and it was tiring to try and find it again.

(He knew it was what Tetsuya would have wanted, so he kept at it anyway.)

The seasons changed and slowly, Akashi grew accustomed to his new life alone. Meditation has helped him greatly, and people began to see the positive change in him.

Then, the _thing_ happened.

It started with small things, like the picture frames slightly out of place, the faucets dripping when he was sure he closed them, and the papers he set down getting rearranged. From there, there were bigger things, from falling glassware and furniture, to windows being open when they were once tightly shut.

Now, Akashi wasn’t superstitious or religious unlike his grandparents or a certain green haired shooter, but he knew if something was supernatural if it didn’t make too much sense to him. However, since this was a whole new field to him, he decided to let things play out on their own. He let the weird changes happen, picked up broken glassware and invested in unbreakable or durable ones, used paper weights, and took extra care when dealing with windows and doors and triple locking them.

Nothing could have prepapred him for what came next though.

One fateful day after work, he slumped down on his couch and mediated. He called for his inner peace and tried to find his balance, taking deep breaths and focusing on them alone. In. Out. In. Out. He loosened his muscles and cleared his mind, letting his breathing guide the way for him—

_ “Are okay? Ashi-kun?” _

Red eyes have never opened so fast until then. Akashi sat up abruptly and looked around the room. His trance now broken, a feeling of confusion and surprise fell over him. The voice was soft, but it bounced off the walls of the apartment clearly enough to resound. It was slightly deep, so it must be a male, but it was raspy as if the voice wasn’t used in a while. “Who’s there?” Akashi asked, steeling himself for any possible burglars.

_ “It me. Kuko Teyu.” _

All Akashi understood was the first two words, but the next were gibberish to him. He fixed his posture and thought to himself how to approach this situation without looking _too_ weird. He coughed. “You…I don’t really understand what you’re saying right now, but…hello. I am Akashi, the one who lives here.” He paused. “Are…you the one causing havoc in my place?”

There was more gibberish to Akashi’s ears, and he couldn’t help the rise of something akin to fear rise in him. The gibberish grew louder, then it stopped. After a few seconds, there was the sound of something shuffling, and while Akashi wanted to see what it was, he followed his self-preservation instincts to just stay still and observe for now. The shuffling stopped, then Akashi jolted when the sound of something crashing hit his ears and the sound of more gibberish.

“Are you okay in there?” Akashi asked cautiously. While he was apprehensive about all this, he didn’t really want any more unnecessary spending just because of this…thing. “Do you…need help with anything?”

What he said must not have been the right thing to say, because suddenly there was a strong wind and cracks on his coffee table. The couch shook and more gibberish traveled through the wind as some of his papers in his bedroom came flying out, along with some of his writing utensils, including a pair of scissors. Akashi sat frozen in his place as the cracks on his coffee table grew longer, and the gibberish turned into a loud whimper in the distance. From his peripheral vision, he could see his windows shaking and close to slamming open as the winds grew stronger by the second.

Akashi gulped. _‘Keep your cool. Keep your cool.’_ “…Excuse me…Are you—“

He didn’t finish whatever he was supposed to say when the windows slammed open at once, and he heard the whimper translate into a few comprehensible words.

“You!” “Ashi!” “Hurt” “Sorry”

There was a shiver than ran down his spine at those words. Was it a vengeful spirit? Was it the soul of someone from a rival company he ruined? He balled his fists at the thought.

Was it…God, maybe?

(After a second too late, he thought about how those words could have been part of something bigger, but the ominous feeling in him was something he knew he had to trust, so he will.)

He stayed quiet and tried to catch his breath once more, even as the winds grew harsher and began to ruffle his hair and posture. Breathe in, breathe out. In. Out. In. Out.

Akashi repeated this for a few more seconds even after the winds died down, and so did the gibberish. Suddenly, the papers all flew back to the inside of his room, along with everything else. The windows closed and everything looked normal again, except for the sight of the frazzled red haired man and the cracked coffee table.

When he got full control of himself once more, he opened his eyes—when did they even close—and looked around. The cold air was gone, and he heaved a sigh of relief.

That night, he fell asleep on the couch, with dreams of how Kuroko used to joke that Akashi should just sleep on the couch to keep him safe.

He had recurring dreams of Kuroko since then for a few days. In those days, he researched all he can about the supernatural in order to prepare himself for his next meeting with the…being.

Said meeting came later on in the form of more cold airs, strong winds, and paper flying around. When Akashi calmly asked a question, there was gibberish again, and it was then he knew he could put his new skills to the test.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t really understand what you’re saying,” he began, “But I really want to know what you’re saying, so I prepare something.”

The shuffling quieted down a bit, and Akashi took that as his sign to get a small brown envelope from his room. He plopped down on the couch. “Now, I have two ways we can talk to each other. We can write to each other,” at this he showed a piece of blank paper, “Or I can meditate and you can try to talk to me then. I heard supernatural beings can enter a person’s calm state of mind, so maybe you can try that.”

He received a reply when suddenly, the paper in his hand was snatched without warning, and so was the pen inside the envelope—how did the…never mind—and things were pushed off the table without warning. In a flash, there were words on the paper, written in a surprisingly familiar way.

_ “I’d rather do the second option please.” _

Akashi smiled a little. “Quite into theatrics now, aren’t you?” He chuckled dryly. “Okay then, give me a moment.”

He made himself comfortable on his couch, and began to regulate his breathing. He closed his eyes to fully immerse himself in his meditation, and in no time, he felt something cold yet fat familiarly warm to the touch enter his being and consciousness.

Everything was dark and it was white and it was a myriad of colors and suddenly—

There was blue.

Light, sky blue eyes, staring straight into his own ruby red ones.

And there was a small smile and a face he missed so much that he thought he would only see in pictures or dreams from _that day_ —

“Hello there, Akashi-kun,”

Akashi’s mouth hung low.

“I’m sorry about breaking your things. And the papers. And the windows that one time.”

Even in his mindscape, Akashi tried to calm himself somehow because _shit_ his heart was racing and his mind was going to explode at this point. Breathe. Breaaaaathe. “Tetsuya.”

Kuroko was in some sort of ramble and stopped to look at Akashi. He blinked, once, twice, then smiled a bit wider. “Yes, Akashi-kun?”

“Didn’t I tell you to stop with the formalities?” Akashi forced the stinging feeling behind his eyes to _stay the fuck away_. “Really, even when you’re dead, you’ll keep it?”

The other chuckled. “I’m sorry, Seijuuro-kun, old habits die hard after all.” There was a twinkle in his eye and oh lord he was so _perfect_.

Akashi gave a chuckle of his own. “Oh well, that’s fine,” he said, and stared at Kuroko right in the eyes. “I’ve missed you, Tetsuya.”

Kuroko’s smile grew soft and his eyes warmed, a soft color pink tainting his cheeks. “I missed you too, Seijuuro-kun. But at least I’m haunting you now, and I’m sorry but I’m glad.”

“That’s okay,” Akashi grinned, “I’m glad too.” He raised his arms and spread them. “Can I hug you now, love? I think I waited long enough for this well-deserved hug. And lost enough plates.”

Kuroko’s laughter as he nodded was music to his ears and for the first time in his life, Akashi ran in someone’s arms, and sobbed in their chest.

 

* * *

 

“What happened then?”

“Well, we talked. Not really catch up, since he’s been haunting me for a while now. I was curious on ghostly living, though. Oh, we set ground rules too so he won’t break anything.”

“…Okay. And how’s living with him so far?”

“Great. It feels really…warm and homey, not what I expected considering I have a ghost.”

“I…see.” Midorima coughed. “Well then, right now I don’t see him. I suppose you only meet him in your dreams and meditation, yes?”

“Hmm, yes, but sometimes I can really see him, most times no. I can feel him now, though, as if he had a body, and that’s good enough right now. And his voice sounds clearer now too.”

“Is he here right now?”

“Ah, yes. Actually, he’s just on my lap right now, snuggling.”

_ “Hello, Midorima-kun.” _

Midorima screamed and threw his teacup, holding his lucky item, a cross, forward.

Kuroko sighed. _“This time, I didn’t break anything.”_

Akashi wrapped his arms around the ghostly body he can somewhat see. “Technically, you did, Tetsuya. But that’s fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr + twit @ ayykaashi!!  
> thanks for reading c: please give the other works in this series a read <3


End file.
